


Wiedersehen

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anträge, M/M, Nach dem Fegefeuer, Staffel Pr8, Tod
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist Blut, was da vorne durch den Trenchcoat sickert, das ist Blut, was sein Gesicht runter läuft, und ja, das ist Deans Engel, der willenlos und verletzt auf dem Boden liegt.</p>
<p>Gottverdammt, so haben Wiedersehen echt nich’ abzulaufen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reunion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596152) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Das ist Blut, was da vorne durch den Trenchcoat sickert, das ist Blut, was sein Gesicht runter läuft, und ja, das ist Deans Engel, der willenlos und verletzt auf dem Boden liegt.

Gottver _dammt_ , so haben Wiedersehen echt nich’ abzulaufen.

„Nein, nein, nein, _nein_ “, faucht Dean, kniet sich neben ihm auf dem Boden und klaubt Cas’ bewegungslosen Körper in seinen Armen auf. „Cas. _Cas_!“

Du bist nich’ extra hierher gekommen, nur um jetzt in meinen Armen zu sterben, du blöder Engel, denkt er zornig, jetzt mach schon die Augen auf, mach sie _auf_. „ _Cas_!“

Wie durch ein Wunder flattern Cas’ Augen auf.

„Dean“, sagt er und klingt leicht überrascht und milde erfreut und als ob es keinen Grund zur Sorge gäbe, nur weil das Blut seines Gefäßes überall über Deans Jacke läuft.

Er trägt immer noch diese dreckigen Fetzen, er hat immer noch einen Bartansatz. Er sieht genauso aus, wie das letzte Mal, als er durch Deans Finger geronnen ist. „Du hast mich gefunden.“

„Genau, ich hab dich gefunden“, sagt Dean und schließt selbst die Augen. Er fühlt sich plötzlich sehr müde. Er zieht Cas näher an sich heran und legt eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf. Auch da ist Blut. „Wär aber nett gewesen, dich in besserem Zustand zu finden.“

Es is’ nich’ _fair_ , so ist das nich’ _gedacht_ , es hat so abzulaufen, dass er diesmal seinen Engel zurückkriegt und ihn nich’ schon wieder verliert.

„Was ist?“, fragt Cas leise. Er hebt die Hand und Dean starrt ihn nur völlig verwirrt an, bis er Deans Wange berührt und Dean mitkriegt, dass er weint, das sind Tränen auf Cas’ Fingern. Deans Tränen. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

Dean versucht, diese fürchterlichen, lähmenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Nein, Cas“, bringt er erstickt raus, „ich hab dich nur vermisst, mehr nich’.“

„Oh“, sagt Cas und seine Augen flattern wieder zu, „Ich habe von dir geträumt, Dean.“

„Engel träumen nich’, Cas“, erklärt er ihm heiser. Cas schnauft und Dean fühlt seinen Atem gegen seine eigene Wange.

„Ich bin kein Engel mehr“, sagt Cas. Er sagt das ohne eine Spur Bitterkeit, nur mit unfassbarer Müdigkeit, und Deans blödes Verräterherz, das zerbricht einfach in zwei Hälften.

„Doch, bist du wohl“, sagt Dean heftig und mit Gewissheit. Wenn er sich einer Sache sicher ist, dann dieser. „Du wirst immer mein Engel sein.“

„Aber nein“, hält Cas dagegen, „das ist doch der Grund weshalb ich sterbe.“

„Nix da“, sagt Dean, _nein nein nein_. Er kann es sich nicht eingestehen, aber Cas hat wahrscheinlich recht, verdammt, also lehnt er sich nach vorne und legt seine an Cas’ Stirn. „Nich’ diesmal. Nich’ so.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt“, sagt Cas friedfertig. Er hustet und ja, das ist Blut in seinem Mundwinkel, also wischt Dean es vorsichtig mit dem Daumen weg und ignoriert das Offensichtliche weiter, so lange er noch kann. „Du solltest gehen, Dean.“

„Du bist echt der _blödste_ Engel, den ich kenne“, stellt Dean mit versagender Stimme fest, „ich geh ganz sicher _nicht_ weg. Nich’ ohne dich. Und du gehst auch nirgends hin, verstanden? Denkst du, ich lass dich _jetzt_ einfach so gehen, wo ich mich so angestrengt hab, um dich wieder zu finden?“

Deans Hände sind warm und glitschig und er weiß, dass es Blut ist, Cas blutet aus, Cas stirbt ohne einen Ton auf dem Boden neben Dean, Dean schafft es verfickt noch mal _immer wieder_ , ihn zu verlieren und er weiß einfach nich’, wieso.

Er erinnert sich, wie er sich die letzten Monate über gefragt hat, ob er sein Herz womöglich im Fegefeuer gelassen hat, bei seinem Engel, und jetzt, wo Cas hier ist, sollte es eigentlich wieder komplett sein, aber stattdessen liegt das verdammte Ding zerstückelt zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden und blutet aus, genau wie Cas.

Diesmal gibt es kein Zurück, keine Überraschungswiederauferstehung, und das weiß Dean ganz genau.

Also räuspert Dean sich, denn plötzlich fühlt sich seine Brust unangenehm eingeengt an und er kann nichts dagegen tun.

„Hey, Cas“, sagt er leise. Er stupst Cas’ Wange an, bis der seine Augen blinzelnd und verwirrt wieder öffnet. Cas runzelt die Stirn, wie immer, und Dean versucht zu lächeln. Schafft es sogar ein bisschen. Alles is’ gut, alles is’ so, wie’s immer ist.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du noch nich’ lange ein Mensch bist. Aber wo du jetzt einer von uns bist – Glückwunsch, nebenbei – darf ich dir die ganzen bescheuerten Bräuche zeigen, die Menschen so haben. Der hier zum Beispiel. Der is’ wichtig, also pass bloß auf, Cas, ich muss dich nämlich was Wichtiges fragen, okay?“

Er wiegt Cas einen Moment sanft in seinem Armen.

„Wenn man –“, und er kriegt die Worte kaum raus vor lauter Schmerz in der Brust, „– jemanden liebt und wenn man sieht, wie scheiße es ist, wenn dieser jemand nich’ da ist, und wenn man ihn wie bescheuert vermisst, wenn er ohne Vorwarnung wegflattert, und selbst wenn er ein Arsch von Engel ist, der nie Witze versteht und deinen Musikgeschmack nich’ zu würdigen weiß, na ja, du liebst ihn halt trotzdem, und wenn man jemanden _so_ liebt, dann fragt man ihn was. Und ich bin so was von _egoistisch_ , ich _weiß_ , Cas, aber ich will dich, okay?“

Er drückt sein Gesicht in Cas’ Haare und einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Fährt mit der Hand Cas’ Arm rauf und runter. Cas atmet langsam.

„Ich will, dass du zum Himmel _fickt euch_ sagst. Ich will, dass du immer da bist. Wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens jede Nacht in einem verschissenen Motelzimmer verbringen muss, dann will ich, dass du bei mir bist. Der Beifahrersitz is’ zwar vergeben, aber auf dem Rücksitz, da steht dein Name. Ich will, dass du _genau hier bleibst_ , hier bei mir, und das klingt jetzt so was von _doof_ , Cas, aber ich will, dass du mich heiratest, okay?“

Und Cas schenkt ihm nur ein kaum wahrzunehmendes, aber dafür sehr reales Lächeln und fragt leise: „Bin ich im Himmel?“

Und Dean bricht zusammen.

„ _Nein_ , du bist nich’ im Himmel, du dummer Arsch“, schnappt Dean, „Wenn wir im Himmel wärn, würd ich das hier ganz anders machen. Blumen, Champagner, der ganze Krempel. Aber ich scheiß auf den Himmel. Ich sag doch, Cas, ich will dich hier auf der Erde. _Bei mir_. Also heiratest du mich jetzt oder nich’?“

Und Cas schaut ihn auf diese _spezielle Art_ an. Dean hat bisher nie verstanden, was das bedeutet, aber jetzt ist es so was von lächerlich offensichtlich. Es ist Liebe, rein und simpel, die in Cas’ Gesicht steht.

„Natürlich“, sagt Cas und seufzt. Blut rinnt aus seinem Mundwinkel.

„Gut“, sagt Dean und seine Stimme versagt. Er lehnt sich vor und legt seine Stirn gegen Cas’ und diese fürchterlichen Tränen kommen irgendwie schon wieder und landen auf Cas’ Augen, Wangen und Lippen. „Also geh nich’, Cas. _Bitte_.“

Das hätte er schon nach der Sache in Stull sagen sollen.

_Geh nich’_.

Das hätte er schon in der nicht ganz so engelssicheren Bibliothek sagen sollen.

_Geh nich’_.

Ja, er hätte es schon vor langer, langer Zeit sagen sollen.

_Geh nich’_.

Das Blut ist noch da und Cas regt sich nicht.

_Geh nich’_.

„Ich hätte dich früher fragen sollen“, sagt Dean zu ihm, und wer hätt’s gedacht, Cas zu verlieren ist eine Angewohnheit, die er nich’ los wird.

_Geh nich’_.

So haben Wiedersehen nicht abzulaufen.


End file.
